Delle Fate Cameriera
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Going to an all girls school with nothing else nearby gives very few romance options, but then again, one can't help who one is attracted to.
1. Day 1: Illusen

_Disclaimer – My cousin and I do not own Winx Club, or Neopets_

 _Note – If there are only female faeries in Neopets, then how do new faeries come into being? The answer is homosexual relationships or spontaneously coming into existence at random intervals. The latter seems less likely. Thus my cousin and I wrote Lunch Date for the pairing between Illusen and Jhudora. We got an anonymous review saying they were excited about the story, and had waited some time for just such a story, so we decided to write more. We at first wanted to write a story which delved into the high school lives of the faeries, but it somehow evolved into a crossover with all sorts of relationships._

 _This story takes the Winx Club schoo, and adds in the Beta/Cloud Tower schools as nearby Fairy schools. On top of this guys are banned from the school grounds unless they are teachers, and there are repercussions for bringing a guy onto campus without permission. In this, magical males are also all elves. This uses the Italian school system of course, and they're divided into types like they are in Neopets. There is also a warning that Illusion's relationship with Jhudora is abusive, and unrequited, as that's how the relationship ended up evolving. There are requited pairings, unrequited, tons of different stuff._

 _ **Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 1: Day One – Illusion's**_

 _I'm not sure where to begin my story._

 _I guess I should start off with the fact I've rather tired of being labeled as perfect by everyone. I'm so perfect that even a guy won't look my way, simply because they know I won't have sex with them. I'm constantly teased by everyone except my best friend. They call me prude, and say I should simply get layed before I talk to them about, well, anything._

 _Thus I want to lose my virginity. I want to get myself a boyfriend, and prove that I'm not innocent at all. I mean, despite what my parents tell everybody, I'm not completely innocent. For example, I snuck into my neighbors flower garden, and stole a flower with my best friend Flora when we were little. We've been friends since elementary and middle school, so she knows that I'm not anywhere near as innocent as I seem. We both happen to know each others not so sweet sides._

 _That's the reason why I wanted to go away to school, that and I want to get away from my parents. I'm going to come up with this new identity for myself, one that is completely sexy, and all the guys want. All right, so if someone were to really ask Flore whether or not I have a side to me which isn't innocent, that's just wishful thinking on my part. I'm tired of being a goody two-shoes, and perhaps that is where the story starts. I went into the school wanting to no longer be a goody two-shoes, and I ended up meeting Jhudora as a year one at Alfea._

 _I arrived there on orientation day with Flora, hoping, really hoping that something would change. I headed to my locker, with my books on in my arms, dressed in my brand new outfit, hoping I actually didn't look the part of a good two shoes. I also wanted to know who I would end up rooming with, because this was majorly important. As Flora told me, whoever one roomed with would make or break my social status, as they could easily spread a rumor that I was a sickly sweet goody two shoes, and I wouldn't be able to discover who I really was, as well as my powers and abilities._

…

Illusion breathed a sigh as she pushed back a lock of brownish red hair. Those from her planet almost always ended up with floral powers, but they also had some kind of streak to their hair, and hers happened to be green, which helped to draw out the green in her eyes. She'd tied her hair up into two small buns hoping that this would make her look hip despite her long hair, but most important was her outfit. Illusion picked out a tank top and skirt which showed off a lot of skin in her opinion, hopefully letting the other girls know she wasn't a goody toe-shoes. She also hoped this would get her a boyfriend.

A knock came at her door, and she turned around, using a spell to finish off packing her clothes into the bag. She opened the door up to see her mother, and a smile fluttered across her face. "Thank you so much for letting me go to this school. I know the only reason you're letting me go is because there aren't any guys."

Her mother sighed. She didn't seem at all pleased with the way Illusion dressed, which made the girl think she'd made the right choice. "Illusion, there is more then one way for a fairy to become pregnant. You are after all a fairy. However, I won't go into details, as it's now up to you to find out about... well, all of that. You're going because it's time to make your own choices, even if they're not the best ones. You're an adult now, at fourteen. This school is a good choice though, as Alfea is the school of all schools. Beta and Cloud Tower, even though they are in the same area, they're not anywhere near as good. Anyways, Flora is waiting for you."

Illusion breathed a sigh of relief before heading to the front door, her bag swung over her shoulder. Her friend was waiting for her, and they quickly took the portal. She couldn't help put notice how much skin the other girls showed, and wondered if she had made a mistake in her clothing choice. They headed into the lecture hall, where the teachers lectured them about the things they would study, but also by laying down the ground rules. Illusion blinked a couple of times when she heard how unrestrictive the rules were, and then proceeded with Flora to get her books.

Well, except for the rule about not bringing guys onto campus. For some reason they simply said there would be some kind of repercussions, but they said nothing about getting expelled. She headed to her given locker, and noticed a female fairy, likely a Dark one from the way she dressed.

The female's hair was long, and parted to the side. For some reason she wore green lipstick on her lips, that helped her purple eyes pop. The other girl went completely strapless, and was even willing to actually show off some cleavage where as Illusion hadn't gone that far. Something about the girl's shorts also made them look shorter then they really were, and drew the eye to certain places, and emphasizing certain aspects which made Illusion's stomach twist with excitement. This girl was everything Illusion wanted to be.

The girl looked her up and down, and Illusion stepped forward, only to find herself tripped by the girl, so that her bottom ended up in the air. Illusion's bright green eyes blinked a couple of times, thinking nothing of it. She reached out to grab her books, but then felt the other girl's boot prevent her from moving. "Don't. I'm enjoying looking at those cute panties. Let's see... a cutsy floral design? You're one of those sugar cubes whose naivety gets them in trouble, right?"

Illusion felt the blush spread deeper, her eyes not lifting up until the girl gave her a push so she sprawled on the floor. The girl felt a flutter in her heart area, then hurried to put her books away before heading off to her dorm room. She flopped onto her bed, letting her face sink into the pillow, crying lightly as she did so. "What am I thinking. She's a Dark Faerie. Mother always warned me about them. I'm surprised she's even in this school, and not at Cloud Tower. But... she was kind of hot. I want to be that hot."

She didn't hear the door open, and only realized someone else had entered the room when she felt the back of her skirt lifted up. "Hello, pansy panties."

Illusion felt a red flow across her cheeks. "Ah... you."

"I'm you're room mate, Jhodora, and I'm boss. Actually..."

Illusion bit down into her pillow as the other girl brushed a nail across her skin, not sure she liked the situation..

"... I'm your master, you're my slave. You do everything I want you to do. Got it?"

"Got it." Illusion knew she should say something against the intrusion, but something... " _I get to be a bad girl this way? No, this can't be a good thing, can it?_ "


	2. Day 1: Bloom

_Note – My cousin and I forgot to mention, the Neopets are going to function as familiars the girls earn, or at least we hope they will. After a careful discussion, **Cracked Pepper** and I decided to do the POV's in alphabetical order from here on out, so we can keep track of them easier. In fact, Kiko and the others will become Neopets in this._

 _ **Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 2: Day One – Bloom**_

 _I would say my life is boring._

 _I know full well that I'm adopted and such, but there is nothing interesting about that, as my parents didn't go into any kind of detail regarding my birth parents. I don't get to go on trips like Mitsy does, because my parents don't have the money to send me away, nor will I be able to go to a nice private school like she can. She tends to get on my nerves really, but then I guess she'd want to avoid me as everyone remembers that we promised to marry each other when we were younger._

 _Yeah, marriage between two people of the same sex isn't even legal right now in Italy, and there I was ten years ago at the age four saying I would marry another girl. That's also the most interesting thing to happen to me to date, that and the fact Mitsy keeps going through boyfriends as much as I do. All of the guys are jerks, but Mitsy's made comments about how she's really not satisfied with what's going on, that none of them effect her. That's very different then finding out the guy is a jerk._

 _I didn't expect today to be any different though._

 _ **~o0o~**_

The day in Gardenia was rather lovely, the sun shining down as Bloom sped around on her bike, having the day off from the flower shop. She stopped to watch Mitsy outside of her mother's shop, and frowned, wondering what the girl was up to at that point. The other girl seemed to notice her, and twisted her head. "You know, the only good thing about you and your family is the fact I know where to go and get flowers from, or to have guys get me flowers from."

"What, you aren't trying to send yourself flowers so that people will believe you have a boyfriend?"

Mitsy's nose wrinkled up. "Seriously, you need to get a major clue Bloom."

"If this is a jibe at how I don't have any style, I am able to take my hand me downs and turn them into something new." Bloom pointed her finger at the girl, watching as Mitsy's cheeks plushed up. "What, are you jealous of that, Mitsy?"

"Not... especially. You really are a spaz Bloom, and will never get it."

"Well, I'm off to the park."

Bloom arrived at the park, and her eyes drifted over to a black bunny with a white tail. The creature looked right at her, and her eyes blinked a couple of times seeing the flame colored ear tips, red tipped paws, and a flame colored mane. The girl got off her bike, and walked over and held out her hand, wishing she had a carrot. "Now, aren't you cute, you little thing. Where did you come from, because you're not a normal bunny are you? Can I call you Kiko perhaps?"

She reached out and scratched the top of the head, and felt something waken up inside of her, and the bunny jumped into her arms. She liked how soft he felt, and got up to take him home, when a troll appeared. "Hey! Give us the key to the Dragon Power! Now girlie!"

Bloom stopped short. "What key?"

"We tracked it here, so it must be here. That bunny?"

"Hey, guys!"

Bloom turned her head, and felt her cheeks heat up suddenly, embarrassed she got caught with such a cute bunny despite her age. In front of her was a girl with blond hair that flowed like sun rays, and her eyes were like golden jewels. Bloom swallowed, noticing the tight stomach the girl had, as well as the cute orange outfit with sparkles, the boots coming to her knees. She also had wings, and was flying, while Bloom's heart skipped a beat. The girl's pig tails flowed about as she flew. Bloom couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Oh! Maybe it is Princess Stella then! You're ring then, it must be the Dragon Power key that they sensed."

Bloom blinked a couple of times. "Hold on! Leave her alone!"

"And what are you going to do about that?" The troll glared at her, and suddenly little gremlins tried attacking her.

She kicked out, and her hand raised releasing power onto the things, a fire blast. The other girl blinked a couple of times, before releasing her own blast, only to be knocked back, and Bloom tried again, this time letting down the bunny. Her eyes widened as the bunny began to breath fire, and the troll disappeared. She found herself dragging the girl home, knowing she needed help. The girl was dressed in a very nice outfit, and she hoped no one saw her, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Mitsy glaring at her from her window.

She arrived home, and her mother turned to her, smiling. "Bloom, it seems like you have a secret admirer."

Bloom looked at the small set of flowers in a vase, with the soft pink petals, and green leaves, the pastel colors looking quite pleasing. Still, the letter going on about her beauty got tossed aside, and soon her mother was helping her with the girl. The girl told her she had Winx, and tried convincing her to go to school up in her room. She even showed off the school to her parents before heading upstairs, and Stella as the girl was called waited for an answer.

Bloom took a deep breath, wanting to give an affirmative answer, only for a knock to came at the door. "Bloom, Mitsy wants to see you. I'm going to let her come upstairs."

Bloom rolled her eyes. "Mitsy saw you. She's such a pain, and she's always wanting to boss me around, tell me what to do. I think she can black mail me."

Mitsy came into the room, her face showing how irritated she was. "Bloom, who is this girl?"

"Girl? She's, uh... my cousin. My mom's sister's niece."

"Are you lying?"

"Of course she's not lying."

For some reason there seemed to be relief on Mitsy's face, but then she pointed at the girl. "What's with that outlandish outfit, or..." The girl paused, looking at the bunny. "What is that thing?"

"That thing?" Bloom looked over to Kiko, with his firey colors. "Oh..."

"That's a Faierie bond, what we call a Neopet. They have their own powers, which they use for..." Stella paused. "Oops."

"You're lying."

"About the Faierie stuff?"

"Oh, I actually believe that. You were always... different. That you two are cousins. She... she..."

Bloom let out a sigh, and suddenly magic let off, and she watched as Mitsy began to shrink, but her clothes remained the same. Bloom watched as Mitsy attempted to cover herself up, but quickly picked the girl up so that her waist was between Bloom's two fingers, and she got a good look at the girl's naked body. Stella rolled her eyes. "Even I'm hotter then that chick. Still, I think this is a good reason for you to go to the school, to get her fixed. That means you promise not to say anything Barbie?"

"My name is Mitsy?"

"Minnie?"

"Seriously..."

Bloom took a deep breath, be nice you to. I need to go talk to my parents. For some reason the two became convinced, and she and Stella began to back up her belongings, while Mitsy sat on the edge of the desk, a tissue grabbed from the box. She took a deep sigh, as she was able to still see through the thin tissue, despite the fact it wasn't clear.

"Don't you have any doll clothes, or something?"

"Oh, I may not have outgrown faeries, which will do you some good, but I did outgrow my old dolls. I've got nothing. We'll think of something when we get to the school."

"If anyone asks, try pretending to be a doll, do nothing. Well, you can do something, as there are special dolls."

Bloom followed Stella, and found herself in a dorm room, pretending to be a princess she wasn't.


	3. Day 1: Chimera

**Delle Fate Cameriera** **  
Chapter** **3** **: Day One –** **Chimera**

I hate Stella.

I'm stuck going to Alfea because of her, of which I do not want to yet get into details on. Well, I could say that she broke my heart to pieces, and for that I want her to pay dearly. She has everything you know, so why couldn't she just give me that one thing? She knows full well what my feelings are, and yet she choose to trod on my feelings as if they were nothing. In fact, she played with them, and the end result was me being stuck going to Alfea, labeled as the delicate princesses handmaiden, although I wish to be something more then that really.

I wish her dead.

No, I don't, not that kind of dead. I want her reputation ruined though, so that she'll come crawling to me, begging me to make her mine. I do know her secret to, that she didn't get held back a year simply because of an explosion, which is what everyone believes. No, it's something else, much darker, and she knows that I can break her secret wide open to all of her new friends.

She will be mine.

…

Chimera woke up, getting dressed in the rather itchy gothic lolitta dress her mother insisted she wear to flatter her feminine curves. Chimera rolled her eyes, knowing full well that her mother picked out the outfit due to how flat chested she remained. She headed down to the princess' quarters, knocking on the door. A smirk appeared on her face when she realized Stella wasn't up, and she slipped in, pleased to see Stella sleeping in the nude.

Droll slipped out of Stella's mouth, and the girl lay on her back allowing Chimera a good view of Stella's ample chest, at least ample compared to what Chimera gothic girl couldn't help but do something naughty, which made Stella sit up, almost falling into Chimera's arms. Stella's eyes widened, and her hand reached out to slap Chimera across the face, leaving a stinging feeling. Stella covered up her private parts, glaring at Chimera. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I'm in here princess because you didn't answer the door when I knocked."

"You still didn't have to... eww... grope me. Pervert!"

Chimera folded her arms across her chest. "Would you rather I have stolen your first kiss? You've not kissed that guy you like yet, have you?" Chimera watched as Stella blushed out, only for the other girl to kick her suddenly in a place that would really hurt had Chimera been male. A shudder ran down Chimera's spine, and she complied with Stella's request about getting out of the room. " _Man, I wanted to see her get dressed. Well, at least I got to see her hooters. I'm the only one who ever has._ "

She thought she would be heading to school with Stella, but found the princess missing. Thankfully Stella showed up later on, and Chimera found herself drooling mentally over the outfit Stella were. The orange skirt tempted her to reach out and grope Stella's read end, but the green top was a temptation to untie to see that beautiful chest again. This led her to completely undress Stella, remembering what she'd caught sight of this morning.

That was until Stella turned to a girl with red hair, and talked in a manner which Chimera found herself jealous of. The girl in question was ugly in Chimera's opinion, her clothing ugly as well. Her eyes darted around the room, and suddenly saw that Icy, one of the older chicks at the school, had her eyes on the fourteen year old. There had to be at least a five year gap between the two, but the other girl seemed to show an interest in the girl.

After orientation she found herself displeased that Stella and she didn't get to room together, and instead she got stuck with two other girls in gothic attire, it being noted that they were all Dark Faerie types. She also soon realized that the girl Stella was with, despite being new to school, had already bonded with a Neopet, and she bit down. " _The only reason she's with that girl, my Stella, is because she's already bonded with a Neopets. That's so unfair!"_

She found herself pacing, and accidentally bumped into Icy. The older girl slapped her across the face, and she then looked up into the others eyes. "You..."

One of Icy's girl's snapped at her. "No right to talk to Icy."

"You've got an interest in that girl whose with Stella, don't you?"

"That girl whose with the princess of Solaria? So what if I do or don't. That is none of your business." Icy dragged a finger across Chimera's chin. "However, tomorrow evening, why don't we talk business in my room. You give me what I want, I'll give you the information you want. Is that alright?"

Chimera's eyes brightened up, her mouth twisting up in delight. "Is that alright? That is actually quite alright, as I'm looking forward to getting rid of that girl however I want, as she's stolen my Stella."

"Well, that's an interesting thought process. Keep in mind I'm the queen bee at this school, and I get exactly what I want."

Chimera blinked a couple of times. "What does that mean?"

Icy leaned in, and let her wet tongue drag across Chimera's cheek, Icy's hand gripping Chimera's chin in a painful manner, but not in a way that made her pucker. The implication there was accurate, and for a minute Chimera thought she should back down, as this had never been part of her plans to be with Stella. In fact, last year they'd been very different, but thanks to Stella they had changed drastically due to something cruel Stella had done.

A blush also spread across Chimera's cheeks, her body liking Icy's actions to much, it being the first sexual touch from someone since that incident ever so long ago. The fifteen year old knew she liked it, so she stuttered out a yes."

"No, yes master is the correct answer."

"Yes master. I'll be expecting you there after classes tomorrow, no questions asked. You don't need to prepare anything, as I'll have everything prepared."


	4. Day 1: Flora

**Adronia Brown: Magic Becomith – Chapter 4: Dinner**

Illusen is so innocent, it's rather funny really. That girl's always been sheltered by her parents, so she doesn't even know what sex is, let alone seen another girl naked. I guess I should be glad this means she's never seen a boy naked either, but alas, this also means she is super ignorant of a lot of things.

She always changed in the bathroom, and hid when we changed. I wondered at some times if she was attracted to the same sex, but brushed it off upon seeing her blush at various boys where we lived, only for her mother to chase them off, or her father. Things never went her way, with the way that they want to shelter her from everything. I afear this is going to backfire for her one of these days.

In fact, for her to pick out a skimpy outfit like she did – and for her it is skimpy, that's quite amazing. She's stepping out from her parents shell, attempting to make a jump into being her ownself. I wonder though at what cost this will be, as her innocence is a part of her charm. Perhaps her nativity will remain, but this may end up being something that is going to get her hurt, over and over again.

She's probably thinking she can get pegged by some guy, but there really is no guys there to take her virginity. I can imagine though if there were, and the pregnancy scare that would come. She'd love to have a cute, fluffy baby, but I wonder if she really knows what all goes into having a baby. She's always simply thought they were cute, and never found herself changing one, let alone smelling a diaper. I have a younger sibling, so I know what that's like.

Of course, she doesn't even understand that part, she just wants to suddenly become this bad girl persona. She doesn't know loosing her virginity hurts, but relationships can be quite abusive if one ends up with the wrong person.

~o0o~

Flora rung the doorbell, wondering what was taking her friend so long. Illusion's mother answered the door. Illusion came down, and the dark skinned fairy found herself chuckling. The top Illusion wore was strapless, and she wore a froufrou skirt that would only show off ones assets if one tripped over their own shoes. Illusion's mother didn't seem at all pleased with the way her daughter dressed, but could no longer say anything as it was her daughters choice.

The look on Illusions mother's face was priceless, but sadly Flora knew that the woman couldn't understand that by school standards Illusion still looked innocent, and even made herself a target. Thankfully though they were going to an all girls school, and she knew why, the real reason why, Illusion's parents relented to letting her go.

Everything went well, until they went to go and get their books, separating to go to their different lockers. Flora was gone long enough, to be able to see Illusion trip, her skirt flipping up slightly, allowing everyone to see her cute underwear. Flora felt her cheeks heat up, but brushed it away. She found herself glad this wasn't her, but didn't know what to do about the situation. Another girl held her back, as if they knew the other girl. Making a move on poor innocent Illusion seemed so cruel. She watched though as the fairy who tripped her moved her foot to Illusion's groin, doing who knows what.

An innocent blush spread across Illusion's face, the poor girl not realizing she was now the other girls toy, and Flora knew – since it was a Dark Faerie – she could do nothing about it. Dark Faeries loved innocence, this one seemed to be particularly the case. The girl prevented Illusion from moving, letting a few other girls see Illusions underwear, watching the girl stake her claim over the poor innocent.

Actually, that wasn't much of an issue, as Illusion's skirt managed to flip over slightly when she fell, but even more so when the Dark Faerie lifted her bum into the air, allowing everyone see the shape of the poor girls bum, but also the shape of her legs. A few girls whispered at how hot the girl was, but also wondering how long before Jhodora moved through each of the stages, as was per the norm for Dark Faeries.

"Wait, stages?"

"Well, sometimes they get bored before the final stage. It's not as if they'll kill the other faerie. That's absolutely not allowed."

"The stages vary for each faerie. Jhodora's never picked a single girl out. She's done a quicky with a big group, completely humiliating the girls, but never this far.

Flora let out a sigh, thankful when she finally got to her room. She found herself rooming with a young girl with red hair, who was nervous to say the least. They didn't speak, and instead Flora went about decorating their room with plants. She suddenly found herself wishing that Illusion would have gotten the boyfriend she wanted, knowing full well the bisexual tendancies of Dark Faeries, and even witches. Most Faeries outside of this weren't this way, but when it did come up, well, at least they were kind to their partners, and didn't force it. The others liked forcing ones they knew didn't lean that way into their game, giving the other bisexual faeries a bad rep.

Flora's cousin, she was bisexual, and a few faeries who weren't bisexual would go into a temporary relationship to explore this, but so far, she'd not heard positive reception to the whole thing, at least not from her own planet. Others though were more inclined towards this. In fact, it was rather ironic considering that her planet was nature based, and they were supposed to be more intune with their inner nature Her cousin however had been used as a scapegoat whenever anything went wrong, forced into the ceremonial position any faerie who was bi or lesbian found themselves, claiming chastity was spiritual, but that the girls bodies belonged to the whole.

She brushed it aside, not wanting to think to much about it.


	5. Day 1: Darcy, Icy, Stormy

_Note: I realized I'd left out Darcy and Stormy from my list, but decided to do all three in one go for the entire piece, under Darcy_

 **Delle Fate Cameriera – Day 1: Darcy, Icy, Stormy**

What's my story?

I'm not sure I want to say, as I am a bitch. All witches are bitches. I guess I'll go with the fact I'm looking for something, along with my three sisters. It is Icy though who wants this thing the most. I, however, want a great guy. Alright. We really aren't sisters, otherwise the crush Stormy has on Icy would be really creepy, but this is the norm. We witches thrive on being bisexual, don't care that we're giving others a bad name for it either.

~o0o~

I am looking for the dragon fire. I don't care what I'll do to get there. I don't think I need to mention anything more.

~o0o~

I met Icy when our mothers introduced us. She was pretty, everything I wanted to be, but then I realized I wanted to have it. Her, I mean. So, if someone takes my Icy, they'll pay. Oh, that? Well, if Icy picks someone as hers, they are hers, and I won't let them get away either. I'll even torture them so they're a good little pet for her as well.

~o0o~

Darcy smirked watching the young faeries come in, wondering exactly which young ladies she would be taking control over, though she'd really like a man. If she wanted, she could of course change the gender of someone, but she'd never thought of doing so her entire year there. In fact, she found herself more likely to change a guys gender to torture them, before turning them back once they were her slave for life, but hadn't come across just the right guy. For school, she was to busy, and had yet to find a neopet to her liking.

Her eyes drifted to a young faierie, who spoke on her phone, gabbing away at who was like her boyfriend. The girl was a tomboy, someone who would make a good tool to turn to male, but getting her into a trap where she would be forced to comply, that posed a major question in her mind.

~o0o~

Icy didn't care what her two companions got up to. She thought about letting Stormy satisfy herself, but giving the stormy tempered witch little treats ended up a great way to control her. Then again, she didn't need to be controlled, that Stormy. She found herself following the princess who flunked out the year before, sending a troll after her thinking that she had the dragon fire, but found otherwise.

To her surprise, a scarlet haired little faerie had the power, and so Icy found herself watching the girl carefully. The girl, she was innocent, something she'd like to control, to squash down in a pinch to take control, so a plot formed in her head on how to get the dragon fire, or a piece of it. The manner was cruel, but truth be told this was her way. Why not?

She turned her head to stormy. "I'm going to claim that faerie as mind, do you have a problem with that?

Stormy hung upside down on the bed, her panties showing from the position she sat in. "What?"

Darcy glanced over. "I thought your type was guys."

"Yeah, that's why you're not with me."

"That girl has the dragon fire."

"Ohh…" Stormy sat up. "So, you're going to make her your bitch. You do know how long that will take, possibly the entire school year."

"Oh, I am fully aware of that." Icy walked over, tilting Stormy's head up, as the girl had turned over onto her stomach. The other witch's eyes batted, hoping for a light kiss, but the only gift she got was the light grasping of the chin, and a look in the eye. "I'll let you play with her to, particularly since your ability will make her more complaint."

"Oh! What about Darcy."

"I think I found my bitch, or I should say my horn dog. I've just got to plan on how to get her into my grasp."

"Oh?" Icy's eye darted up. "That's rather interesting, all things considered. Because I never thought you would find someone."

"Oh, this one, there is something about her. I think maybe I'll take her boyfriend as well, and do something with him. Got to find him though, as this is an all girls school."

~o0o~

The words bitch ran through Stories mind. Perhaps she was jealous of the girl Icy took a liking to, but the real reason for the comment was because that was what the girl would become. They hadn't thought that the dragon fire would be someone, rather than a something, so this would make things fun. She already thought up quite a bit of things to do to the girl, involving exposing her to electricity, but various weather phenomaniem. She would make the girl want Icy, and thus Icy in turn would want her.

Darcy also found her own target that year, which made her think.

Out of the three of them, she didn't have one. "Should I get my own target as well?"

"You?"

"Yes, since you two have one. I might as well have one, and I'll share them with you Icy."

"I'm sure that you would."

"I'd love to carry your baby in my womb Icy."

"I'm aware of that as well, and you know how I feel about that. I'm only going this route because …"

"You could go both ways."

"And have me, no. None of that."

"But you would look so hot, and I'd love you even more." Stormy could feel the drool forming in her mouth. She knew what Icy wanted. "Plus, more than one plan is always good, isn't it. You told that, didn't you icy?"

"Yes, yes I did. I will take your words into consideration.


	6. Day 1: Jhudora

**Delle Fate Cameriera – Day 1: Jhudora**

I am a bitch, and will freely admit that. I like to manipulate people, and fully admit it. I like making other peoples lives miserable, and will freely admit it. I am the best at this, even better than the witch triad Trix. Those girls are laughable, and would become my tools if I so choose.

What do I want in life? To make people miserable of course, and I will start that on day one, with me posse.

~o0o~

Getting into Alfea was a simple enough task, as everyone went there. The school was huge, and allowed for Jhudora to hide what she did a lot easier, not that the teachers would care. The Trix of course were there, looking as stupid as ever, likely looking for the Dragon Fire thinking they could harness the power for themselves. Truth be told, she learned that this particular coven, which originated as three sister Faeries a long time ago, used to be four sisters, but the other three were jealous when the one sister managed to get fire powers, and the eldest got stuck with ice powers. They said her cold heart matched, every one of her suiters, but that should be no surprise as that's the way Icy really was.

Jhudora instead joined the Dark Faeries, the group which had the way of being evil without becoming witches instead of Faeries, something that made them, in Jhudora's mind, better than the witches, as the witches simply didn't match their element, and in her opinion were going against their better natures. Icy, she would have been the cool blond hot chick all of the guys wanted, Darcy, the resident – well, she was supposed to have been from a Dark Faerie line, so she'd stay the same, though how a Dark Faerie came to be among three Faerie sisters was questionable. As for Stormy, she would be doned in all pink.

She didn't think she'd find prey on the first day, but then this girl tripped right in front of her. The trip was cute, innocent, as were the panties. The girl was petite, with this ruddiness which came from the air outside, spending so much time in it that her skin became freckled. Her hair was also a beautiful auburn color. Jhudora imagined cutting the hair, so the girl would be left with her beautiful locks. Thus, she asserted herself, as any Dark Faerie would do.

Then, during her classes she began to make a list of all the things she wanted to do to the little girl, until she cried for mercy.

The first step was to always humiliate the pretty, by causing happy memories to go wrong in the present, or future tense. She could make the girl run naked across campus on a dare, but that would need to be worked up on, and she'd like to be the first to see the girl naked. Worse fates included having the girl get herself pregnant via a teacher, usually via some kind of spell which would make the teacher have a relationship, but not remember. Unfortunately, this never caused a lot of drama, as unlike in the human worlds, having a relationship with a teacher wasn't taboo, although rare due to most of the teachers being woman, but also because the teachers didn't pursue such things simply because they wanted focus to be on the studies. Alright, so maybe the taboo was there, but it wasn't illegal, and always went under the radar, or maybe this was something Jhudora didn't know about.

The point was to be cruel, slowly gaining control over time, and making them theres. The list became long, and finally Jhudora went to her room, not knowing who her room mate was, let alone the name of the young Faerie she'd claimed as her own. Not that really mattered.

To her surprise, the girl shedecided to claim as her own was also her room mate, making things perfect. The poor girl didn't even see her come in, and slowly tiptoed over., listening to her mutter about how the girl should be going to Cloud Tower, which was a reform school. The poor girl didn't know that Faeries were supposed to be this way, that cloud Tower was there for when the girls did so bad, and crossed bound they weren't supposed to.

Jhudora lifted up the girls skirt, looking at the Pansy panties again. "Hello, pansy panties."

The girl rolled over onto her back, her clothes moving so her belly button showed in her hurry. "Ah… you."

This was good, the way the poor girl blushed, meaning she would be a good choice to manipulate and humiliate. "I'm you're room mate. Jhodora, and I'm boss… Actually…" She reached out, grabbing the girls chin as she sat down on the bed next to her, leaning over seductively as she ran a finger across Illusions chin, planning the first command she would give in the morning. "I'm your msster, you're my slave. You do everything I want you to do. Got it?"

"Got it." The girls eyes showed innocence, but problematically, there was the issue of her complying way to easily, making Jhudora wonder if this girl would be as fun as she thought. However, she then saw that despite the easy compliance, the girl didn't want to. She complied easy, but her soul was not there wanting to do the things Jhudora said. This girl was simply naïve, innocent, and Jhudora planned on taking all of this. She went over to her bed, telling the other girl to simply go to bed, that she got off easy tonight simply because she had yet to decide what she wanted the girl to do for her, but that it would be humiliating.

Yes, what she would do would be humiliating, a smirk spreading across her face. And not just for the girl, but everyone involved. The others knew not to step in for a girl when she ended up getting picked for a dark faeries toy.


	7. Day 1: Mitsy

**Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 7: Day One - Mitsy**

 _I have a crush on Bloom._

 _I don't know how to tell anybody, particularly since I know I'll be made fun of, and to be honest, this is my subconscious talking. My real self would deny my feelings big time. I still remember when I told her I would marry her. Bloom is exotic, beautiful, everything I'm not, something I'm jealous of, but in reality, I'm also crushing on. Maybe she didn't promise we would marry until I bugged her, but she did say yes._

 _I tried getting myself a boyfriend, but the kisses felt all wrong, not to mention the fact, even though I wanted one to take my virginity so I could loose it, and not think about Bloom anymore, I couldn't. That day, I felt like I was going to loose her, and reality hit, my subconscious coming through, and me finally admitting how I felt, at least to myself._

 **~o0o~**

Mitsy worried her lip, standing there outside of the flower shop. She had a dream the night before, about a blond haired fairy in orange clothing, one she'd forgotten, but something that set a fire in her belly before she woke up having dreamed of Bloom. The dream was nice, of Bloom coming to the seaside with her, in a nice blue bikini with straps that Mitsy found herself untying, and getting to put suntan lotion on.

Now she stood out there, thinking about becoming a secret admirer to a girl she'd bullied since she was four, and everyone had teased them about the marriage pact, something she said she'd been dared to do, which everyone believed because she had a way of becoming popular, due to how rich she was. Bloom of course had to show up then, and she found herself looking at Bloom, staring at the midrift, glad a blush wasn't visible on her face, that or Bloom was to oblivious. "You know, the only good thing about you and your family is the fact I know where to go and get flowers from, or to have guys get me flowers from."

In a way, it was a hint to Bloom, a sudden begging for the girl to send her flowers, despite the fact she knew Bloom would never return her feelings. The words she got instead stung. "What, you aren't trying to send yourself flowers so that people will believe you have a boyfriend?"

The words hurt, deep down in Mitsy's belly, and she felt like crying, but also kissing Bloom in front of everyone right there, holding back due to how embarrassing her crush was, not willing yet to come out of the closet. "Seriously, you need to get a major clue Bloom." Mitsy's nose wrinkled up. " _Yeah, like get the fact I like you girl._ "

"If this is a jibe at how I don't have any style, I am able to take my hand me downs and turn them into something new."

" _Actually, you have the most awesome style. I'd give everything to have you exclusively mine, making all my…_ "

Mitsy's thoughts were broken away. "What, are you jealous of that, Mitsy?"

" _Sort of. More of wanting an exclusive Bloom design._ " Mitsy was mad Bloom didn't get it. "Not… especially. You really are a spaz Bloom, and will never get it."

"Well, I'm off to the park."

It was then that she stepped in, heading over to Bloom's mom. The woman raised an eyebrow. "You've realized, haven't you."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"You do know." The woman frowned. "She won't reciprocate, but you're fine in trying."

"You'd…" A blush spread across her face. "You'd actually keep my secret?"

"Consider it client confidentiality. I've got to have it, even though I'm the only flower person here."

She ordered the flowers, nervous about taking the next step, not yet ready to confess, but knowing the flowers would get delivered. She got home, and waited for Bloom to return, only seeing the blond haired girl with her, her stomach lurching, thinking Bloom had suddenly gotten herself a girlfriend. However, she knew Bloom swung the other way. She decided to confront Bloom, about the secret girlfriend, her jealousy getting the better of her. She stormed upstairs, pissed off, Bloom's mother giving her a pitying look.

"Bloom, who is this girl?" The jealousy hit hard, setting in her chest and her cheeks. This girl was definitely prettier than her, and would make Bloom happier. The feeling in her chest was terrible."

"Girl? She's, uh… my cousin. My mom's niece."

She knew Bloom was lying. "Are you lying?"

The pain grew worse at hearing Stella's lilting voice. "Of course she's not lying."

Her attention drew to Stella, noticing the outfit, which looked like some kind of princess outfit. "What's with that outlandish outfit, or… what is that thing."

"That thing? Oh…"

"That's a Fairie bond, what we call a Neopet. They have their own powers which they use for… oops."

"You're lying." Mitsy's world was coming crashing down, and she couldn't look Bloom in the eye, knowing how pretty she found those icy blue eyes. She didn't want Bloom to know.

"About the Faierie stuff?"

"Oh, I actually believe that. You were always... different. That you two are cousins. She... she..."

A blast hit her, and she felt herself shrink. The outfit began to slide off her shoulders, and she felt herself shrinking to the ground. First she was at Bloom's shoulder, then her hip, one shoulder slipping off, and the lower part falling only for Mitsy to grab on. She continued shrinking though, and found herself buried in her clothing. She was now naked, buried in the folds of her clothing. She felt herself jumbled around, before someone's fingers wrapping around her waist, causing a blush to spread across her face. She dangled form Bloom's fingers, and she could see herself now looking into Bloom's beautiful blue eyes. She also knew that she was in front of Bloom, completely naked.

The other girl said something cruel that made Mitsy want to cry. "Even I'm hotter then that chick. Still, I think this is a good reason for you to go to the school, to get her fixed. That means you promise not to say anything Barbie?"

"My name is Mitsy."

"Minnie?"

"Seriously…"

The two other girls began talking about putting her into doll clothes, after having draped a tissue around her. The thin tissue didn't help her feel any less naked, as the girls could still see her private parts, although not as clearly. They plucked her into the suitcase, leaving her to sweat, glad she wasn't running out of air in the box they put her in. Bloom forgot about her even when she unpacked, and Mitsy felt like crying. She also found herself needing to go, the cardboard box becoming rather sticky under her feet.

Instead of becoming Bloom's girlfriend, she became her pet.


	8. Day 1: Musa

**Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 8: Day One - Musa**

 _I'm not sure where to start explaining my life._

 _My father tells me stories about how I am this princess, and he's some disowned prince, yet I find myself wondering if this is even true. The idea that we're from some place other than Melody just doesn't seem right, as mother had one of the most beautiful voices ever. I'm also angry at my dad. He blames the fact my mother got sick and died on the fact she couldn't make any money off her singing career, but he didn't exactly do anything to support the family either, and once someone gets sick, they can't do anything._

 _Yet I love him dearly._

 _I'm still dating this guy named Riven. He's super awesome, in the fact he's, well, he's a prince charming the type of boyfriend any girl would want, even if they're not a fairy. It's not just that he's an awesome guy, but he's deep down very nice, despite the fact he won't let you know that. Of course, that's one of the major problems with going to this school, and one of the reasons I'm miffed off with my father._

 _See, guys aren't allowed on the grounds._

 _I'm going to have to go a whole year – unless you count the breaks without seeing Riven. My father is wanting me to go to the school because I've got a position because of my mother, and it will lead to a successful job eventually, but I never know. He's kind of – not there all the time. I can't let anyone know that I have a problem with my father. I don't feel okay pretending to be a princess from a long lost civilization either._

 _This said, my mother used to tell me stories of Domino._

 _Domino is this fairy tail that fairies tell, and there is supposed to be a missing princess. Riven and I would rather be out looking for this long lost kingdom, and the long lost princess. I'm a major tomboy after all. Anyways, Riven and I can't see each other, so I'm having to say my goodbye to him for my first day._

 **.o0o.**

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"No, I need to be sorry. You can't come."

"Come on Musa, I can sneak in."

"No, you can't. Bad things happen to guys who sneak in." Musa breathed a sigh as she waited for the bus to take her away to the school. She kissed Riven lightly on the cheek, before getting on.

She couldn't help but think about what the two had discussed over the summer. Riven constantly suggested that he could sneak onto campus to see her, but Musa had overheard to many things, rumors and fairy tales so to speak regarding a few of the attempts. Victims who got caught seemed to be sworn to secrecy, or they were just rumors, but she wasn't going to simply risk it. Particularly since if they got caught, her father might ban the two seeing each other.

"I'll find a way to see you," he kept saying, which worried her.

Arriving at school, she felt so alone. They didn't have much money set aside, due to the fact her father's work was limited, so she felt like she stood out like a sore thumb compared to the other girls. She was there, after all, on scholarship, which never set well. She'd worked hard for said scholarship, and earned her way to the school. She'd rather focus on her singing career, and while she could focus on music, this simply didn't cover it when it came to paying the bills.

Thankfully she wasn't the one that the dark faeries decided to scape goat.

Unfortunately, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. While she was street smart, and that's why she was likely not picked, this girl was not, and was going to end up majorly hurt by the end of the school year. Unfortunately, her roommate ended up being a tech fairy. What was even more disturbing was the fact this girl seemed to worship the space fairy. She stuck posters of her up like Musa had her musical posters.

The two went to bed, thinking the day was done, when a knock came at the door.

Musa's eyes blinked, and she went to open the door. She was surprised to see Riven there, and even more surprised when he leaned in to kiss her. He then came in, letting out a sigh. "Told you I'd succeed."

"Are you crazy? There are supposed to be wards."

"It's not as if we're going to be having sex. Seriously, I want to wait, you want to wait." Riven walked to the middle of the room, only to stumble. Musa let out a yell, and her room mate Techna turned on the light.

"Oh, good grief. You just had to sneak a boy in."

"I told him not to come!"

"Yes, well, he's an idiot. Everyone knows that there are wards and such. He looks pretty sick. Have him sit on my bed"

Musa helped Riven over to Techna's bed, and they got him to lie down. The guy took a deep breath as Techna lifted up his shirt, only for the two girls watch as Riven's body slowly become more hourglass shape, his pants looking like they were going to fall off as his waist thinned, and his hips rounded but shrunk. In fact, his entire frame shrunk. Then, his muscular chest suddenly changed, right after his face became more feminine in appearance. His hair was also growing, becoming longer.

"Oh my. I believe the punishment for entering the school if one is not a girl or a teacher is to become a girl."

"Riven! You idiot!" Musa didn't like the fact Riven was now getting boobs. His mouth twisted up, looking up at Musa.

"I need you to undo my pants."

"Are you crazy!"

"Please. I can't move because of the spell. Tell me that what I think is true isn't."

"I'll do it." Techna had no qualms in unzipping Riven's pants and confirming that he was now a she.

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay up and keep an eye on him, and if he gets really sick because of this, go and get the teachers to help."


	9. Day 1: Stella

**Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 9: Day One - Stella**

 _Going away to school, now that is the time to party. I'm going to be away from my parents, not that I was with them both any single time, what with the fact they're divorced and all, something that doesn't sit well with the nobles, but as a princess I'm going to live up living the life and having the royal life. I plan on experimenting with everything, being as bad as possible, and doing whatever I want._

 _Within reason._

 _I mean, I'm not crazy enough to do something so stupid that I would get myself kicked out of school._

 _Alright, so maybe I did get myself flunked and having to repeat a grade, but I honestly do know that I'm not one of those crazy girls – fairie – who does something that would get themselves arrested, or such. I don't want to be a good girl, and I'm not a good girl. That's… not one of those things I'm into. But I'm not like the Dark Faeries. They can just – take a hike._

 **.o0o.**

Dark Faeries, they've a habit of wanting things that weren't there's, which is why Stella found herself in the predicament she found herself in. They wanted some kind of key to Dragon powers, sending their disgusting, smelly Ogre. Stella didn't know anything about these powers, but for some reason they did perk her interest as she wanted to always try something new, as it's an adventure, yet she didn't know what they were getting at. That's how she met Bloom.

Bloom had the most fiery red hair she had ever seen, but she was quite perky. She also had her own Neopet already attached to her, making her day. Stella wished to have her own Neopet, but had yet to get one. They were up in the room, getting ready to go to Alfea, to sneak Bloom in, when this girl Bloom knew came in. Stella pushed her lips together, feeling that Misty's behavior was off for some reason. However, they had to deal with it, and instead Mitsy found herself shrunk.

It was like playing with a doll, to be exact, but not a very pretty doll.

It was also amusing to see the look on Mitsy's face when she happened to find out that Bloom had outgrown playing with dolls, and thus had no doll clothes. They then took off, and started into their classes. Mitsy, in Stella's opinion was a mess, but so was that one Fairie who found herself attached to the dark fairie. Stella couldn't help but think about how "she wasn't like that", the girl which would find themselves abused by another Faerie. It was well known that things could get very nasty.

Stella's nose wrinkled up.

Bloom's eyes blinked. "What?"

"Just that – since you're new to this, avoid Dark Faeries."

"How come?"

"Oh, they've never been good. But when one attaches to you, it's a mess."

"So, that Faerie over there, she's pretty much doomed."

"She's that Dark Faeries pet." Stella took a deep breath. "And it takes time for a Dark Faerie to grow bored. They're not very nice. Avoid them at all costs."

"Okay."

Stella leaned back, wondering how a Faerie could become so dense and klutsy, but didn't feel she should step in. She knew she was already dealing with another dark Faerie, one she hoped didn't have any ill intentions towards her. She knew, unlike Bloom just how hard it was to shake a Dark Faerie who happened to want to use ones powers, or to do something incorrigible.

In fact, she knew that a long time ago, Faeries were much different, and relationships were different, but that Dark Faeries tended to harken back to the old days. It made her roll her eyes, wishing that the Dark Faeries weren't so stuck up, but rumor had it that was the real reason they survived all these millennium, they simply were that evil, and there was always evil to balance out the good.

Letting out a sigh, she found classes to be very boring, but it didn't help that she had already taken the class and should have known the information, but there was also the issue that she'd never been the studious type. It was the same old going over of the basics, and while Bloom was drawn in, having never been to her own world, it was nothing new.

Instead, she texted her boyfriend under the table, wishing that there was some way that the guys could get in. There was a rumor that something bad happened to the boys who happened to come there.

Frowning, she remembered Chimera, and how the girl had been that morning. Swallowing, she remembered what happened a year ago, but the other side to Chimera's creepiness. She shook her head, wishing that Chimera's attention wasn't drawn towards her like it was, nor that Chimera was such the pervert she was. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Chimera glaring at her. Yes, Chimera would be a problem, a major problem, one that she didn't want to have to deal with.

In fact, she wanted to remember last year completely, finding herself grateful to flunking out as it meant a fresh start. None of the next year choose to talk to her about what happened, as many didn't know beyond it being an explosion, and yet there was of course more. More that would seriously upset everyone if it got out. Sort of.

Stella's mind drifted to the dance that was coming up at the end of the week to introduce the students, despite the fact boy's weren't allowed on campus, making the dance a mute point. Letting out a deep breath, she wasn't at all sure what to do about the dress she was picking out, as she didn't want perverted Chimera looking at her, but there didn't' seem like much of a point without any guys coming. If only could that change.


	10. Day 1: Techna

_Note – My cousin and I are wondering if writing this story is even worth it. We've gotten no reviews, but there aren't many reads on this._

 **Dellete Fate Cameriera – Chapter 10: Day One - Techna**

 _My name is Techna._

 _I am not very good a social stuff, but then again, I am a tech Faerie. I am hoping to make friends at school, because I think that's a good learning experience, and I really know a lot of other stuff already. Classes will be a breeze._

 _My opinions on stuff? Well, I guess I don't really have any, unless you're talking which tech to get. I've been told I'm technologically challenged._

 **.o0o.**

Techna arrived at the school, a smile on her face. She was planning on having a good time, making friends. In fact, she planned on studying how to make friends, but also perhaps write a paper on the subject once she'd studied for some time. She already had quite a few papers on other subjects, but she had been told she needed to get a more objective look at things, as her work lacked any kind of soul. However, in her mind it was machines which had the best kind of soul.

She watched everyone carefully, making notes on the girl who happened to find herself tripped by the dark faeries, but how the poor girl had flashed the entire incoming class. Techna noted in her notepad that even she knew that this was an embarrassing social foupa. She then went to meet her room mate, and started to take notes on her.

Musa was a music Faerie. She had a dressage that seemed – Techna frowned, realizing she couldn't place a name on the clothing Musa wore, despite the fact she could describe it. She wore pants, and a tank that showed a lot of skin. She wondered in her journal whether this meant the girl was sexually active or not.

She overheard Musa on the phone, telling her boyfriend not to come there. It was after all against the rules. Techna wondered if this meant anything socially, and noted it in her notebook.

She wasn't surprised when the boyfriend showed up, finding herself woken up by the action. The spell on the school preventing guy's from coming in had activated, so he was getting very sick. Without thinking about it much, Techna helped Musa get her boyfriend. His breathing was hard, almost panicked, but it seemed as if he were were feaverish. She didn't know much about medical stuff, but she figured the best way to take care of a feaver was to cool a person down. That's why she lifted up his shirt.

She was mesmerized by what she saw, a scientists dream come true. Riven's body was changing. Specifically, a sweat covered his entire body, either because his body was trying to fight off the spell, or because his body was fighting off his old self.

The first change was the shape of his body, specifically in his overall size. He shrunk, so that he would physically be the size of a young man two or three years younger, but he didn't seem able to move, let alone see what was going on. She lifted up the shirt so he could see, and could see the color drain from his face. While he shrunk, his chest remained muscular, his shoulders completely tensed up.

Then another change occurred. It was noticeable, as his pants and underwear has slid down on his hips, as he'd lost inches on his waist and hip lines. Techna knew she would have to note these in her journal. Riven's body was obviously becoming more feminine. Specifically, his waistline didn't quite become hourglass like, and his hips round until the muscle tone left, making Riven look like a flat chested girl, as his face had also become more femine like, but he could still be taken as a boy.

A whimper escaped his lips, and then a groan. Techna noted that Riven's voice was changing, becoming lighter, as his chin finally lost it's squareness. It was then that a gurgle escaped his stomach, and he let out a groan, his back arching. Techna was sure this was when his insides were changing, his plumbing reorganizing. Soon after, a blush spread across his cheeks, his eyes darting down to his private area. She told herself to note that switching genders, that particular point was super uncomfortable.

It was then that his waist started to turn hour glass, and his hips round as another whimper escaped his lips. With the rounding of the hips and lightening o the waist to become a perfect body type of a female also came the lengthening of the hair, but the gaining of a rather nice bosom. His cheeks deepened in red as he found himself looking at the naked upper half of a girl's body. He also looked like he was going to cry.

There was just one thing more to confirm for her notes, and he/she gave permission to her to confirm the change. A whimper escaped his/her lips as Techna checks, confirming that the spell had changed Musa's boyfriend into a girlfriend. Musa was rather nervous, not liking what she saw. The only thing they could do though, was really nothing, unless they wanted Musa's boyfriend to get into even more trouble.

She headed over to her notebook, noting the changes that Musa's boyfriend went through, thinking about changing her study to the change of gender. That would make a great paper, but a wonderful chance to observe a social setting, but how someone adapts to the changes in their body. Glancing over, Musa's boyfriend seemed super uncomfortable, and she wanted to ask questions. However, he also found himself dozing off.

Techna noted that the change would in fact take a lot out of someone. She also decided she would contact Timmy, to see if he knew about anything about this particular change. Glancing over, she saw Musa biting her knuckles, but the clothes hanging off the former male's body, now to big.


End file.
